Solve for $x$ : $3x + 7 = 10x + 5$
Answer: Subtract $3x$ from both sides: $(3x + 7) - 3x = (10x + 5) - 3x$ $7 = 7x + 5$ Subtract $5$ from both sides: $7 - 5 = (7x + 5) - 5$ $2 = 7x$ Divide both sides by $7$ $\dfrac{2}{7} = \dfrac{7x}{7}$ Simplify. $\dfrac{2}{7} = x$